


Grace

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Heero Yuy, Shounen-ai, Songfic, by Dacia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Dacia, ** a little piece of gundam wing** archivist extraordinaire ^_~--When you sleep, it is so easy to take you in my arms and pretend that you are mine.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> Notes: [1] The song is "Rain" by Tim Jensen, from Cowboy Bebop. Thing is, I don't own it, either. Funny that. [2] Yes, I know this song doesn't exactly match. I think what I was trying to do is express some of what Heero would be feeling if it weren't for Duo. Either that or it's the sleep deprivation catching up with me...

_I don't feel a thing_  
_and I stopped remembering_  
 _The days are just like moments turned to hours_  
  
I watch you when you sleep. Did you know?  
  
Did you know that when you are dreaming that I'm touching you, I am?  
  
_Mother Used to say_  
_if you want, you'll find a way_  
 _Bet mother never danced through fire shower_  
  
You couldn't possibly know that you call my name in your sleep.  
  
Your voice sounds so different when you say my name, when you call for me. I never would have imagined you could sound that way.  
  
Did you know that I'm in love with your voice?  
  
It's true. Its ends shivers up my spine. I've never felt what you make me feel before. I haven't decided what to make of it yet.  
  
_I don't hear a sound_  
Silent faces in the ground  
_The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen_  
  
That's what I think about when I watch you sleep, as my fingers feather over every bit of your exposed flesh, as my name turns into a moan in your mouth. I wonder what it would be like to love you. To be loved by you.  
  
Love in itself is a frightening concept.  
  
But love and you is something else entirely.  
  
When you sleep, you smile. Did you know?  
  
Your face softens and your lips lose the firmness they have during your waking hours. Your waking beauty is intoxicating, but when you sleep...  
  
When you sleep you almost glow. I cannot resist you when you sleep. Your abrasiveness cannot dismay me into silence when you dream of me.  
  
When you sleep, I can talk to you. I tell you things I would not have thought before I met you.  
  
When you sleep, you listen to me. You press back into the weight of my hand stroking you and lay silent as I tell you how I feel.  
  
I tell you that I picked a flower today because I found it pretty. I tell you the sky was so blue this morning that it made me smile.  
  
_If there is a hell_  
_I'm sure this is how it smells_  
 _Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't_  
  
When you sleep, it is so easy to take you in my arms and pretend that you are mine.  
  
When I hold you close, I feel like I am whole.  
  
I'm sure you don't know how close I get to you when you sleep.  
  
When I'm brave, I press my entire body against yours. I don't have the words to describe what it is like to be so near you.  
  
_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_  
_I walk in the rain, in the rain_  
 _Am I right or am I wrong_  
 _and is it here that I belong_  
  
You're what live for. Did you know?  
  
_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_  
_I walk in the rain, in the rain_  
_Why do I feel so alone_  
_For some reason I think of home_  
  
Will you ever know?  
  
end


End file.
